Bloodied Winter
by Aria kerrigan
Summary: With her family dead she was forced to live on the streets, till Ozpin found her and brought her to beacon. Will Ruby and her friends be able to save her from her dark past before she is lost forever. Rated M for language and violence, Pairing (Ruby/OC) (Weiss/OC) (Blake/Yang) there may be other pairings later.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

* * *

Escape, this is the only thought in my head as I run through the back streets of Vale, _'why oh why did I have to leave night's_ _Remorse_ _behind'_. A burst gunfire erupted behind me, forcing me pushed through the pain in my chest and legs. After five more running I turned right around a corner and just stopped in my track _'Oh come on just my luck I run into a dead-end.'_

"Turn around bitch", the man that had spoken had blood dripping down his face, and his nose looked like it had been punched, it was now sitting a nearly a 45 degrees to the right of it's original position. On either side of him was two well-built men who to be in their late twenties all three of them brandishing automatic pistols.

"you are going to pay for what you did," said the man with the broken nose who appeared to be the leader of the trio. I replied with as much innocence in my voice that muster due to my ragged breathing,

"what it is not my fault that you tried to rob me in alley" I continued in my normal voice "but seriously it take three fully grown man to rob one scrawny 16 years old girl c'mom guys that just pathe-"

Before I could finish leader just snapped firing three rounds at me, his aim would have been true if I hadn't rolled forward at the last possible second, but one of the grazed my left shoulder the wound instantly dissipating. I gritted my teeth and got back up the trio had triumphant looks on their faces as they all had their guns pointed at my head thinking that they had won. After a few seconds I looked, and their looks of triumph fell from their faces and were replaced with one of absolute terror.

 **Bad Guy Leader POV**

What stood before me looked like the same girl the except for her eyes they were completely white and bathed in white fire. Before I can do anything she stretched out her arm, then the most terrifying thing that had ever happen in my life came to be, my and my buddy's gun arms start to move all on their own. The man left of me pointed at the arm of the guy on the right who in turn point his gun at my gun arm, and I had my gun pointed at the arm of the man on the left BANG.

 **The Girl POV**

The two lackeys dropped their guns due to being shot in their hands and ran for their lives. The leader dropped his gun and reached his arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"Now that both sides are even lets fight."

With that, I drew a blade out of my boot and looked at the inscription _'To my loving daughter may this blade forever protect you in your darkest moments-Mum'_ I smiled and did my hardest not to cry at the memory of my mother _'I will make you proud mum.'_ I held the dagger in a reverse grip just as my mother had taught me, movement caught my eye ducked the leader's vicious left hook, again and again, he tried to hit me with more punches each time just nimbly dodging them. I back-flipped to dodge his most recent set of punches, I went to move my foot back balance myself for his next attack. When is connected with something, it to a moment for it to click with what had happened ' _damn he actually has some brain in there he was to get me into a corner without me even realising_ out of nowhere his elbow connected with ribs _'ow for someone who that fast he hits extremely hard, I don't think I take any more of those'_ suddenly a sharp pain in my head appeared _'_ _ **Oh come on let me out to play**_ _'_ then it disappeared I ducked to dodge a punch that would I thought would have crushed my skull if it had hit me instead of leaving a hole in the wall. From my new position, I rolled between his legs slicing one open as did. He yells in pain and fell to one knee smiling triumphantly I turn around to say something and my stomach was met with his fist I was launched back several feet by the force of the hit. I coughed up some blood, and the world went black.


	2. Ch 2 Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **Each chapter from here on out is going to a have at least one reference to another game/movie/TV show at the beginning of the next chapter I say what it was with name along with names of anyone who got and posted it in the reviews (if you don't want your named mentioned just PM and I will if you tell if you are right).**

 **Now without further ado on to the chapter.**

* * *

When I came to, I gradually looked around and noticed that I was still in the same alley except the whole alley was coated by a thin layer of ice. _'no, no, no please not again'_ as I woke up more I started to hear a dripping sound followed by a small hiss of steam, standing up to investigate turning around

"no, no what did she do" sobbing I ran back into the network of alleys leavening behind the leader who was half way up the wall and held there by five spiked ice spikes that were a foot wide each four of them through his hands and feet, the final one protruding through his mouth with his heart sitting on the end of the spike.

 **About 1 hour later**

After running and crying for what felt hours I made back to the alley that I had started to call home, sitting alongside the dumpster that I would not be seen from the road. Taking night's remorse out of her hiding spot from under the dumpster, night's remorse which sister nicknamed remorse. Remorse was high-powered anti-martial custom built sniper rifle which can fire dust infused bullets at extremely long range but is could all so fire whole dust crystals at significantly less range but almost triple in firepower depending on the dust type my favourite dust type was ice. I was suddenly brought out of my reminiscing when a man wearing a black trench coat with black pants, grey hair and green scarf around his head a cane in one hand and a coffee cup in the other,

"my, my, not often young women in your... situation, with that much firepower, did you build it" I nodded he continued "I assume by the way your living arrangements are" gesturing to the alley "that you have no one to go home to" again I nodded wondering where he was going with this "would like to come with me to go get something to eat" he must of see the wariness in my face as he finished with "what's you name? Mines Ozpin Professor Ozpin headmaster at-"

"Beacon" I interrupted

"why yes I am so would like to get something to eat" I nodded getting up I grabbed nights remorse and my dagger, and follow Ozpin out of the alley.

Neither Ozpin or I said anything just content to sit in silence on the flight over to beacon. Once the bullhead had landed at Beacon, we started to walk towards Ozpin's office. As it was late afternoon classes were finished for, so a lot of the students were outside enjoying the late afternoon sun. As I followed Ozpin, I was followed by a wave of whisper I managed to hear a few of them

"she looks like trash",

"look at her clothes what happen to them it looks like they went through a shredder and was glued back together".

I thought 'my clothes aren't that bad,' sighing 'who am I kidding the black pair baggy pants I was wearing showed more of my legs then they covered I was surprised that they hadn't fallen apart, my hoodie was better off as I had only stolen it early that week the only article of clothing that had no cuts in it was my mother's cloak although I wasn't wearing that at the moment I had carefully folded it before I had left alley with Ozpin' pulling my hoodie tighter of my head and followed Ozpin. It was about five more minutes before I stepped off the elevator into Ozpin's office immediately I smelt the food I look at his desk and I sure there was enough food her to feed half the school. While I was thinking about this Ozpin had walked behind and started to sip his cup of whatever was in there, I hesitantly walk forward and took a seat across

"you know it's not poisoned" he said passing me a cookie. Cautiously taking a bite my mouth was completely filled with warmth and flavour after that bite, I devoured the rest of the cookie in under a second after that I spent the next ten minutes devouring about half the food that was there with Ozpin smiling amazingly the whole time. Now came the part of the conversation I was dreading what was I going to have to do for this,

I started " I-ur-um what will I -" Ozpin interrupted me

"you do not own me anything it's the least I can do" my mouth fell open no one had ever been this nice me in the last 2 year I had all but given up on humanity. "now would you like a change of clothes and take a shower."

"I would like to but whose clothes are they because if they are yours, I don't think they fit" we both chuckled

"no, they're one of my students who is of similar size and stature" he replied, "the bathroom is two floors down, and the change of clothes is already there, take as long as you want once your done come back here if you please."

"Ok, thank you."

"your welcome".

It took about an hour to wash myself to the point that I actually felt clean for the first time in a few years. I had decided to put my cloak which is black with a purple outline and where my upper back is there is two slits also outlined in purple, I decided to wear this time as it is less likely to be damaged here at Beacon. I took the elevator back to Ozpin's office where I noticed all the leftover food from before was gone I was a little disappointed wanting a few more cookies.

 _' well Ozpin is going to ask questions about me I know that so the question is what do I do lie or tell him the truth about everything, it is very unlikely that he will judge my for my attributes'_ after another second I decided to answer all questions truthfully to an extent but won't tell him anything more than what he asks.

" well you do look a look a lot better for that shower how long has it since you have had one?"

"about a couple years, although I have gone swimming in the sea a couple of times."

"I see, I believe you haven't told me your name yet."

"no I don't believe I have, it is Neva, Neva Night."

"Neva?" Ozpin asked in sudden a serious tone

"yes" I tentatively replied scared by the sudden change of tone

"were you at related to the late High Commander Night of the atlas army."

"yes, he was my father."

"then, forgive my bluntness, how have I never heard you."

"simple."

"hmm."

"I looked into my family history when I was younger and as far as I could tell there were no faunus in my family, something my mother and father were very proud of."

"I see, that still does not explain why you have never been heard of"

"It's because of these" with that I extended my wings through the holes in my cloak just they didn't look like normal wings, they just the skeletal outline of them, each one is 7 feet from my back to the tip of the outermost bone tip

I continued "my mother conceived me about a month early, so my wings never fully developed, so I don't know what sort of faunus I am, I also so can't fly before you ask, but I can fight with them."

as I was retracing them Ozpin spoke "I see why the high commander kept you a secret, but I have another that you don't have to answer as if it is not too hard how did your parents treat you with being a faunus "

after a brief pause "they treated me as if I was human just they never showed me in public but didn't mind have my family and that all I needed."

"Hmm you were quite lucky, so who taught you to fight."

"my mother did as she was a huntress until she married my father then she retrieved."

"may I also ask what your ensemble is"

"It's the ability to freeze any liquid then control it, as in reshape it move it make it strong or weaker so I can use it to make a melee weapon or short range combat or if there is no liquid nearby can always pull water of air, although doing this or make a short range combat weapon which I have only ever use once, as the more semblance, the harder it is to control my other self, so I don't know the full extent of my semblance,"

"Neva I have just two more questions for you."

"ok."

"first other than your semblance what weapons do you have?"

"i have nights remorse" which I extend to it's full length at 6 feet long all in all about foot taller than me "it fire both dust rounds and dust crystals" I said proudly

" hmm it's … impressive did you make it."

"I did my mother helped me" signing a the memory of my mother "I also have her dagger," I said pulling the dagger out of my boot.

"I see now for my second question."

I gulped "yes."

"I would like to offer you a position here a beacon."

for the second time that day my mouth feel open.

"I-um-er" I stuttered

"It's ok a simple nod will service Neva."

I thought for a second _'pros and cons of the situation pros, no more living on streets, plenty of food and the possibility to make some new friends. Cons, no money to pay for school, the potential to be discriminated, no scratch that, that applies everywhere. I will accept as long as I don't have to pay for school'_ I nodded "one problem I can't pay for school."

"that's not a problem school has a fund for cases such as yours."

I interrupted chuckling " there is a fund for homeless girls than you find on the street"

"not exactly it's a fund for those that show great potential but can't pay for your schooling however once you graduate you have to be Huntress for the next five years, or you have to pay the school back in full extenuating factors excluded. So, Neva, do you accept."

"yes, yes I accept Professor."

"good here is your scroll it has directions to the dorm room you will be staying in tonight I will find you your own dorm room by the end of tomorrow one better suited to one of your statue. The team you will be staying with will take you to breakfast tomorrow and then to your initiation as you missed out on the initiation a the beginning of the year."

"Ozpin with the initiation tomorrow if my hair goes white and on fire as well of as my eyes get everyone out of that room and lock me in until she leaves because she will try to kill everyone without a second thought."

"Neva who is she," Ozpin asked curiously

"my closest guess is that she is an alternate personality that takes over when I use my semblance."

"I see and how do you know that she sees everyone one as a threat."

"my sister, she wasn't a faunus, so she was the one my father showed to the world not that I cared, this was before is had discovered my semblance we were doing some sparring she had beaten me and had me dead to rights and the training sword at my throat then something just clicked and I could use my semblance for the first time although I didn't know about my other half at the time so I did nothing to try and kept her out. Therefore she took over immediately after that I don't remember anything after that later I found out that my sister had lost an arm that my parents had locked me in a room till switch back no one cares about what happened they knew it was an accident."

"Hmm, I heard about your sister losing an arm to a hunting accident guess that wasn't true."

"since then I have you my semblance to a limited degree as not lose control again."

"have you lost control since then?"

"Twice but only one that someone got hurt the first was during the great atlas fire two years ago."

"yes I heard about, I believe the reports said no one survived that fire, not even the.. oh... not the night family" Ozpin finished solemnly.

"yes... my other half encased me in ice, and the fire was out after that I ran and hid as no one would believe me that the high commander was my father."

"and since no one knew that you existed no one knew that your body was missing so how did you get here to Vale."

"snuck on board a trading vessel headed for Vale."

"so the second time you lost control was yesterday wasn't" Ozpin questioningly asked

"Yeah," I said sighing " how did you hear about it"

"Neva it is all over the news they calling you killer frost."

"Oh, ok."

"Good now I think that's it thank you for your time Miss night, good day and welcome to Beacon."

" thank you for this chance professor," I said smiling and leaving his office

* * *

 **I Hoped you enjoined this chapter, please all feedback is welcome. Also if you are wondering what Neva's wings look, just do an image search for Queen of blades for a general idea of how they look.**


	3. Ch 3 Surprises and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **Last chapters reference was Killer Frost from the flash TV show**

 **Now without further ado on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

 _'Ok where to now scroll a left here, ok …... now a rig-'_ "oww" I said as I was knocked down to the floor.

"Oh I am so sorryIdidn'tseeyouthereiswasrunningbackfromthelibraryasIhadleftsomebooksthereformearlyIamsorry"

"It's ok I should have been looking where I was going," I said standing back up

"Oh, you're the new girl aren't you."

"huh yes how did you know."

"you are wearing my spare set of clothes by the way I am Ruby you can keep them if you want," Ruby said in a matter of factly tone

"Thank you, Ruby my name is Neva it is nice to meet you could you help me find this dorm" I replied

"That my dorm comes on I will show you the way" Ruby took off at full speed without using her semblance dragging me along with her.

Once we got to ruby's dorm, she knocked which I fond interesting until she said

"Weiss can you open the door I left my scroll in inside."

a slightly muffled voice from inside said " you dolt how many more times" as Weiss is opening the door "is this going to hap-" she froze mid-sentence.

"Weiss are you okay Weiss," Ruby asked questionably then Weiss fainted

 **Weiss POV 30 seconds earlier**

"Weiss can you open the door I left my scroll in inside," asked Ruby

 _'that dolt, this is the fifth time this week it like she is completely focused on something, but what could that be I will need to ask her about that later'_ "you dolt how many more times" I ask as I opened the door "is this going to hap-" I froze mid-sentence.

' _two rubies but how, how!'_

"Weiss are you okay Weiss" Ruby asked questionably

completely ignoring Ruby _'how are there two rubies what did she do_ with that the world want black

 **Neva POV**

"er ice queen you ok... Ruby what did you dooooo" said the blond as she looked out the door at Ruby and me. And she just froze in place just like Weiss

"um Ruby what going on, " I asked kinda creeped out by the displays

"I don't know, Yang?" Ruby asked

"I think I know what happened ruby" replied the third girl

"what, what happened Blake tell me," Ruby asked her tone showing how worried and scared she was that her sister and partner frozen in place and fainted respectively

"Ruby your friend there look almost like you; it's like there is two of you" the girl identified as Blake answered

a small "oh" escaped ruby lips

I decide to speak up "um should we sit them down on one of the beds."

"yes I think that's a good an idea," Ruby said still a little worried

after about five minutes Yang seemed to come back from where ever she was

"Ruby how is there two of you," Yang asked quizzically

ruby goes to speak, but I beat her to it "no yang there is isn't two rubies" I say taking off my hood "my name is Neva it's a pleasure to meet you."

yang replied seeing to regain her composure after seeing there was not two rubies"not to be blunt but why the fuck are you wearing my sister's clothes!" her eyes turning red

 _'well this can't go well'_ I thought

"Yang you know have Ozpin asked for a spare set of my clothes for a new student earlier today" Ruby pleaded with her sister

"yer, so what" yang angrily asked

" I am said student" I replied I a stern tone that did not sound like it could come from me

"Oh-oh I am sorry I am ruby's older sister just trying to protect her " Yang replied sheepishly her eyes turning back to lilac

At this point, Weiss had begun to stir "Ruby Rose" in her stern voice that she uses to tell Ruby off "how on remnant did you manage to make a copy yourself" not seeing me

I tentatively spoke up "um she didn't copy herself I new here, and I need a new set of clothes, and Ozpin asked Ruby a spare set of clothes as I am assuming she is the only one here who is my, in fact, I think she is a bit taller, how tall are you"

"five two" answered Ruby being back to her bubbly self

"Hmm I last I checked a was five, but that was about a month ago."

"well then I think proper introductions are in order what do say," Yang said back to her normal cheery self

"yes great idea sis Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY," pointing at herself then pointing to yang "this is Yang Xiao long my older sister" pointing Blake "Blake Belladonna our resident ninja" now pointing to Weiss " finally Weiss Schnee."

"a.k.a ice queen" yang interjected

"Hey!"

"well ok" ruby

Pointing to me "this Neva, Neva … I never got your last name."

"It's night."

Weiss' jaw drop but quickly recovered "how may I ask is that possible because all the nights died in the fire in the Atlas two years ago and second the night's only had one daughter who was two years older than you" stern/cautious tone with her slowly reaching for her weapon

" I have already explained to Ozpin how and why and I don't feel like it repeating now" I pushed back a tear "sleeping next to dumpster only half asleep at that as to not get attacked in the middle of the night for the for the past year didn't let me have a lot of sleep so I would like to get some before my initiation tomorrow"

"well ok Ozpin trust you, therefore, we trust you, just one more question who made cloak," Ruby asked

"my mother."

yang asked, "why are there two slits in it."

sighing "it's linked to Weiss' questions."

I walked over to the corner went to lie down when Ruby asked: "do you want to sleep in my bed."

I shake head "no thank you the corner is safer."

"but the bunk beds are safe" wined ruby

I chuckle "I wasn't talking about the bed I feel safer in the corner as it limits the ways that I could be attacked from."

"Oh," Ruby said softly

once I had laid down, I immediately fell asleep must have been the friendlier atmosphere.

 **Ruby POV**

"I want to speak to you guys outside, so we don't wake up Neva by the sounds of it she needs as much sleep as possible," I said quietly

All four of them went outside Yang was first to speak "what the hell Weiss."

"what."

"what was that she seems like she has very tough time trusting people and the first thing you do is make her feel like a bad guy."

"because" Weiss was getting very annoyed "because John night was the high commander of the Atlas army until he and his family died the Atlas fire two years ago the fire burnt down three blocks" Weiss calming herself down not to wake up anyone else "John his wife Mary and their daughter Lucy were the only three nights left was as the white fang had killed off the rest"

"so how do you know that they just kept her hidden, so she wasn't a target."

Weiss continued "because her older sister and I have been lifelong friends and she has never told me that she had a sister, so I just find it a bit hard to believe her over one of my lifelong friends."

Blake spoke up to defend Neva" she said she told Ozpin why she has never been heard of so, for now, I say we trust her."

"I agree with Blake she hasn't done anything for us not to trust her and Ozpin trust her," I said

after a few second of silence

"arr fine I will trust her for now, but I am going to do some research to she if she is telling the truth and in the meantime, I will be keeping an eye on her and if see does one thing out of place I am telling Ozpin," Weiss said

"now let us get to bed I don't want Neva to miss breakfast before her initiation tomorrow," I say

the rest of team RWBY agree heading back inside I see that Neva is breathing steam _'she must be cold I will give my spare sheet.'_

After giving Neva my sheet, I got into bed saying"night" getting three "nights" in response. After hearing my teams responses, I start to fall into a dreamless sleep

 **Next morning after team RWBY had got ready**

"So who wants to wake up Neva," asked Yang

I spoke up "I do it."

I walk to Neva and gently shaking her shoulder "Neva it's time to get up" a split second later a dagger was at my throat.

 **Neva POV**

I hear a voice saying "it's time to get up" instincts to over I grab my dagger from my boot put it to the throat of the person that was waking me up. I took me a second later to see that is ruby that I had my dagger to I immediately dropping my dagger "I am so sorry it was just instincts " I said as I start sobbing

"shh shh it's ok you didn't know it's ok you safe" said Ruby. I took her by surprise I as I kept sobbing into her shoulder. _I was unaware that Yang's eyes had turned red the moment I had the dagger to her sister's throat and as I was hugging Ruby gave them look to the rest of her team saying 'it's ok she didn't mean it so doesn't do anything rash'._ After about five more minutes sobbing into ruby's shoulder I was finally able to compose myself enough to go out to breakfast

During the walk to the cafeteria, I notice that Weiss was watching me closely and Yang watched closely every time I went near Ruby. Once we got to the cafeteria we got in line I was so hungry I wanted to eat everything that was there, but I knew I have a battle after so I didn't eat too much, so I went a few bowls a high energy cereal and went to sit with the rest of team RWBY who were sitting across from another team. Once I had sat down the girl with orange hair asked:

"who's your friend there."

ruby answered, "this is Neva she is new and has her initiation action after breakfast."

"well it's nice to meet you I am Jaune, this is Phyrra, Nora and Ren," said Jaune pointing to each member of team JNPR respectively. After introductions had been done both teams casually talked for the rest of breakfast, I didn't say anything I was just content to listen. Something that did catch my interest was a food fight thathappen between the two teams, apparently despite the damage they did yesterday they revived no punishment. Once we were done, we all left to head to the combat area.

* * *

 **I Hoped you enjoined this chapter, please all feedback is welcome.**


	4. Ch 4 initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **Last chapters reference was** **Food fight from RWBY volume 2**

 **Now without further ado on to the chapter.**

 **Edit* removed repeated paragraphs**

* * *

Once team RWBY and JNPR went go sit in the stands around the area. About second later Professor Ozpin and who I assume is the combat teacher walk into the arena, Ozpin was the first to speak "first off miss night here has requested due to the volatile nature of her semblance that anyone who wishes to watch must sit in the back rows as to no get injured thank you" with that the students got up and moved to the back rows a few grumbling about having to move , but more were afraid of what this girl could do if Ozpin was putting in safety factors for the audience who had the shield that always stopped everything.

I stopped looking at the audience to listen to the other teacher as she begin to speak "I am Professor Goodwitch I am the combat instructor here at Beacon, miss night your initiation will consist of two parts the first will be against three Grimm of our choosing after you will face two first year students randomly selected from different teams that will be all miss night you have five minutes to prepare"

I walked off the arena to get ready, once I was done getting ready I was wearing the clothes that Ruby had given me as I walked out of the locker room Ozpin was there waiting "miss night is there anything else you need before you start."

"yes, I would like a couple of smoke grenades please and some ice dust crystals."

"give me a minute," Ozpin said as he walked off to one of the lockers and grabbed some smoke grenades and dust crystals. Walking back over "here you go good luck miss night."

"Thank you, professor" I walked back up to the arena and turned to face three doors build in the opposite side of the arena Goodwitch called out "the match begins in 3...2...1 begin" with the three doors opened, and the three Grimm stepped through.

I knew from my mother's training what types of Grimm I was facing and what stood before me didn't even phase me _'come on Ozpin you are going to have to try a lot harder than that'._ I heard Ruby in the talking to her team "isn't that a bit 2 Ursa Majors and a Deathstalker" worry seeping into her voice

Blake replied "Ozpin knows what he doing her wouldn't give her to much more than what she can chew although thee average fully trained Huntsman would have hard time beating that, which begs the question how powerful does Ozpin think she is."

with that, the two Ursa charged, but before they had even taken two steps they froze I heard Ruby voice again "what's going on Yang"

"I don't know Grimm just don't stop like, but what ever is going on it isn't normal."

suddenly Blake spoke up "look at her eyes they are completely white and bathed in white fire kinda like your hair yang this must be her semblance, she can freeze grim."

I grinned _'not exactly Blake'_ with that the two Ursa turned around and headed back to the death stalker and grabbed a death stalker claw each, and what they did next completely shocked the audience, both Ursa ripped their claw off the death stalker followed with them stabbing the death stalker to it's death with it's own claws it was shrieking in pain the whole time. As the shrieking finally died down and the Ursa stepped away, team RWBY were finally able to see what had happened to the Deathstalker.

 **Ruby POV**

 _'Oh my that's... that is... I don't know'_ next to me I could Weiss' face turn green as she takes in the scene that was before us

"I know that it is a Grimm, but it still didn't deserve that" I spoke up, all four members heard the sound at the same time "the Deathstalker it's whimpering it's still alive. I Neva going to leave it like that is she"

"I don't know sis... I don't know" said Yang sounding quite sombre

 **Neva POV**

After hearing team RWBY's conversation I decide to put it out of it's misery as I did not to push away first ever people that were actually nice to me, I had a feeling that if I did leave the death stalker the way it was that they would abandon and label a monster. Pulling out my dagger as I I threw it with pin point accuracy killing it instantly. Once they had realised that they were free they charged again I ducked a swipe from one of the Ursa I wasn't so fortunate for the second swipe and was launched to the other side of the arena. Once I had gotten back to my feet I pull out nights remorse and loaded two of the ice dust crystals that Ozpin had given to me, into her and took aim at one of the Ursa and fired, the shot went straight through the Ursa's head seemingly doing no damage other than leaving a hole it's head, but to audience's shock the shot kept travelling after it had left the Ursa's head and continued to pass through the shield around the arena and embedded itself in one the chairs in the first row. Once the shot had stopped in the chair the chair as quickly encased in ice

"so that one of the reasons Ozpin had asked us to sit in the back row" said, Phyrra

"uh-ha" Jaune replied frozen completely in shock as he was sitting there before the match had started.

The Ursa that I had shot had started to have ice spread out from the hole in it's head, in few seconds upper half of it's body was completely encased in ice. The Ursa started to stumbling around, my watching of it was interrupted as the second Ursa major charged at me, I was too slow, and it hit me head on launching me for the second time into the wall. Somewhere along my flight night's remorse fell from the grip and clattered away. Once I had finished seeing stars I looked around to reassess the arena, the half frozen Ursa had just walked into a wall and had shattered itself killing it. I saw the second Ursa preparing to charge again, with my current aura level if I get hit again I will be out. Finally, I saw that night's remorse was in the other half of the arena with Ursa standing between me and her

 _'now I can kill the Ursa now but reveal some of my strategies and lose the element of surprise for the next round decreasing the chances of winning or get to night's remorse and use her just that means not getting hit, yay fun.'_

As I got up the Ursa charged, to the audiences surprise ran, straight at it. As I ran at the Ursa I heard Nora yell "Break it's legs". Once the Ursa comes in range it swings, it's arm to hit me I grab it's arm and using it's own momentum flipped the Ursa over my shoulder, with what looked like my own straight. By the time the Ursa had gotten to it's feet I had reach night's remorse and had lined another shot in a blink of an eye, this time shot the Ursa in the chest, once the shot had passed through the Ursa it embedded itself in the wall of the arena ice spreading out in a circle with about a 5 foot radius. Same as the last Ursa from the ice dust had touched the Grimm ice had begun to spread. Once the middle section of the Ursa had frozen, I shrank night's remorse back down to It's carry size and put on her my back. _'God she really trying hard to get out'_ I started walk up to the Grimm once I was there my body smiled but the smile didn't come from me it was then I saw it in it's eyes and in that moment I saw it, I saw it's fear, with that I just push it over shattering it. _'that was close I guess she back to attacking, hope no one noticed that.'_

"well-done miss night now for the second round there has been a change of plans the instead of competing two opponents from two different teams instead you will be up against one first year team" Ozpin announced "you have a twenty-minute break before next round starts I suggest you rest up."

"yes sir."

as I left the arena to pick up my dagger and headed to the locker room.

a few minutes later in the locker room team, JNPR and RWBY walked in, and I was greeted by praised for all sides

"that was amazing and terrifying you turned the Grimm on each other does work on humans," Ruby and Nora yelled in unison, Nora continued "could you use it on Jaune to make him walk to erh egh wera" Nora finishing with Ren putting his hand over Nora's mouth

"Nora quiet please," Ren said with Nora nodding a few seconds later.

"well, that happen, say Neva could you explain your semblance" Yang asked curiously

"no" I answered a bit to harshly after seeing look in ruby's eyes I saw the way I had answered had hurt her "I did not mean no as in never I meant as in after the round as I could fight any of you."

"ohhh," Ruby said seeming to be back to here normal self

"so, Neva how strong are you, " Weiss asked trying hard not sound rude

"where that come from?" sounding slightly confused

"Oh I don't know what about fact you flipped an Ursa over your shoulder with what look like no effort what so ever," Weiss said sounding annoyed

"right.. er I had forgotten about that."

"you what" shrieked Weiss

everyone was taken aback by the Weiss' sudden outburst

yang was the first to recover by mockingly saying "Weiss" at this Weiss' face began becoming the same colour of ruby cape

"annywaaay," said Ruby "you seriously forgot you had flipped an Ursa."

"Yep" I replied popping the 'p' "seriously guys it's not that big of a deal."

"may I ask why did you kill the Deathstalker in that manor" inquired Phyrra

"I took it out first as I was the most danger the opponents with the most amour so it most logic choice" trying to answer the question without actually answering what Phyrra had asked

"I get but why th-" Phyrra tried to get more of an answer out of me, but luckily Ozpin had interrupted her

"again miss night well done," Ozpin said giving a knowing smile I mouthed thank you back

"yes well done indeed," Goodwitch said in her usual tone "miss night if you head into the arena your opponents will be there shortly."

"Ok" I answered leaving the locker "Oh, before I forget here are the leftover dust crystals as they will penetrate an aura and have the same affect as what happen to the Ursa I won't use them against human opponents in a training session" as I said this gave Ozpin the crystals

"I see" Ozpin said giving me a knowing nod everyone else in the room had a mixture of fear and shocked look except Ruby who was grinning and muttering under her breath "I wonder, I should see if she would show me how her gun works and if I could make some changes to crescent rose"

 **Ruby POV**

once Neva had left, and we began to leave Ozpin spoke up "team RWBY you will be the ones facing off against Neva and team JNPR you will team RWBY's backup."

"what you don't think we can handle her" yang her anger seeping into her voice

"yes don't I think I know that my best first year team will not be able to handle her when she gets lost in her semblance and before you ask I will not say any more if you want any more info you will need to go and talk her about" taking a deep breath Ozpin continued "so all this is, is a warning I reckon even a four year team would have trouble with her so be careful normally."

It took about 5 seconds before any of the members of team RWBY and JNPR had recovered enough to even speak.

"how we know that she is lost in her semblance," I asked

"when her eyes and hair are both white and on fire" Ozpin sighed before continuing in a rather ominous voice "and when she goes for the kill."

nearly every student in the room gulped

"Ok, we can do this," I said very hesitantly with that teams RWBY and JNPR headed to the arena.

* * *

 **I Hoped you enjoined this chapter, please all feedback is welcome.**


	5. Ch 5 initiation Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **Last chapters reference was break it's legs is another rwby reference from Nora offers to break Cardin's legs.**

 **This will be the last chapter that will be uploaded the day after the other as I had pre-written these chapters, I will try to upload as often as possible but as this is my last year of school the further into year it gets unfortunately writing will have to probably go on the back burner but I am hope to get a chapter out every couples weeks.**

 **Now without further ado on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Neva POV**

Heading back into the arena I noticed that the stands were fuller than before _'word must have gotten around bout what had happen last time this is going to be fun'._ A few minutes later Ozpin and Goodwitch returned to their seat with Goodwitch announcing the next round "miss night, you are to be facing off against team RWBY" with that team RWBY stepped in the arena each holding out their weapons ready.

 _'a scythe, a rapier with a revolving dust barrel... ah, Myrtenaster my sister info on how Weiss fights will be helpful, a katana and a cleaver and gauntlets. Oh, this is going to be fun.'_

"3...2...1...begin" called out Goodwitch.

Ruby shot herself forward not showing any signs of fear I side stepped ruby's attack her momentum carrying beyond me. She had a look of slight shock that I had dodged her attack which turned to fear as I swiftly kicked backwards into the small of her back sending her tumbling.

At this yang yelled an incoherence war cry and charged at me, for the next few seconds Yang kept trying to punch me and I just kept defecting, her attacks as not to get a shotgun blast to the face. In the corner of my eye, I saw Weiss and Blake trying to flank me. _'time to get the high ground'._ With that thought, I saw an opening in Yang's defences I punch her in the stomach which made her stumble back giving me the time I need. Time seem to slow down for Weiss and Blake on my sides, and ruby at the rear all three charged at once in the moments before charged I activated four repaid release smoke grenades then frozen the bottom of my feet and slide silently away.

Once Ruby, Weiss and Blake slowed due to the sudden smoke enter and went and found Yang

"where is she," asked ruby then out of nowhere a shot hit the ground about an inch to the left Weiss' foot at this team RWBY from a tight circle facing outwards scanning the surrounding smoke looking me. I smiled at that thought _'up here'_ I looked down my sight again I aimed at Blake's shoulder and fire my shot found I heard a yelp of pain and Ruby yelling Blake I was aiming at second target when for the first time this I was caught off guard when Blake yelled at her time "I see her she on wall the near Ozpin is sitting"

 _'damm how can she see unless... the bow... well that renders this plan useless time for plan B.'_

"Blake I can't see her you sure Blake," asked Ruby as she aims crescent rose straight at me off her memory of where Ozpin was sitting at the start of the match.

"yes I am sure" Just before Ruby fired all the smoke in the arena vanished and there was silence except for ruby's quite "whoa". The reason the sudden silence was I was three-quarters of the way up the surrounding shield at and at a right angle to the shield with my rifle like I was laying on thin air.

"well you found me" with that shrank night's remorse down to carry size and put her on my back team RWBY still to shocked to even move and jumped down as I jumped down I formed in each hand an ice pole-arm with curve blades at each like someone had stuck two scythes end to end.

"Oh that's just great" stated Yang in a sarcastic tone

"just stick to the plan it will still work" commanded ruby

"let me guess you were going to try and overwhelm me with melee attack due to my apparent lack of melee weapon," I said half laughing half teasing at their shocked face "your not the first to try or will you be the last just try to keep up".

Before I could say anything else Ruby and Weiss charged, I block both their attacks, but as block their Blake and Yang charge, I had to disengage from Weiss and ruby to block the others and back the other way again. I kept team RWBY at bay for bout 20 seconds before they stopped to get breath for a second. I used this to look at the aura levels on the screen, myself and Weiss both at 100%, Ruby and Yang at 95% and Blake at 75%. _'this does not seem to be going anywhere'_ I was brought out of musing by team RWBY re-engaging their attacks. _'they changed their attack plan looks ruby is going to try and shoot me when she gets a chance while the others distract-' '_ _ **you can hold me back forever'**_ _'no, no, no, not her again better finish up quickly I don't want them to see her'._ I starting spinning my pole-arms at a ridiculous speed if an on looker just walked by they would say that is was using to a giant buzz saw.

 **Ruby POV**

 _'Is she laughing she enjoying this'_ I thought as my the rest of my team engaged Neva _'she's good... really good, smart too she is keeping at least one member of my team between herself and me...wait when did she start getting white hair...'_ I thought then for first time match Neva's defence slipped slightly not enough for the everyone see but I did _'her defences are slipping almost like she is not focused on the battle in front of her...'_ I yelled "Weiss it is about to happen" Weiss nodded telling Ruby she knew what she meant.

 **Neva POV**

 _ **'you can't keep this up forever your not strong enough to stop me your a weak embarrassment that's why your family never showed you to the world you should just go and hide like the coward you are'**_ _'who... are... you'_ _ **'why I am you stupid the way you should be'**_ _'no... I should not ...be like...you...you kill people'_ _ **'so what, the world is a cruel and violent place so what is one more death. Ahh, there we are your defences are gone'**_ _'just don't... use… the... wings' with that the world when black._

 **Ruby POV**

I was concerned for Neva because as soon as I had warned Weiss with what happen Neva had collapsed to the ground and had clutched her head and started screaming in pain. That had gone on for about 30 seconds, when the screaming suddenly stopped which was scaring me more, she was just laying her hair pure white and bathed in white fire. My team and I slowly crept forward, the closer we got to Neva the colder the air seem to get, just before we reach her, she got up, and I could definitely tell something was off. Without word she form spike of ice in the palm of her hand about he size of nail an without any indication that she was doing the spike was flying straight to my forehead and only because of my semblance was I able to dodge and a split second later another one was on it way I was force to spin crescent rose definitely as not get hit, as I thought _'that's not Neva that is a different person altogether'._ Yang went to attack only to run in to a wall of ice that just appeared out of no where, that is when the the most surprising thing to happen that morning the wall of the ice turned into about 10 of Beowolves all them charging at the rest of her team and judging by the way they were struggling against them these were a lot stronger that the original. I tired to out run the spike they would just follow me, and I could swear that they were getting lager.

Over the roar of the battle, I heard Ozpin called out "would all spectators please leave in a clam and orderly fashion." I looked up to see what the commotion was about three of the Beowolves that were created early had climbed the shield surrounding the arena and had begun attacking the spectators some of whom had weapons but many did not I could already see three being dragged off. I looked to the rest of team they had managed to destroy two of the Beowolves team JNPR had to join them. For the precious seconds that I taken away from the battle in front of my to check on my friends had cost me two spikes as broke through my defence the first bounce of my aura the second pierced it sightly but is stung like hell. For the second I close my eyes for a split second due to the pain and when they opened Neva was a hair breath away from my face and for the time since the change she spoke "like you so I will give you a quick and a relativity painless death" in a voice so cold it sounded like it should have belonged to death.

"Miss Rose everyone has being evacuated time to leave" called out Ozpin

"ok sir" I yelled back turning my attention back to Neva "not today whoever you are."

"I am what Neva is not I am better I am the future."with that shot crescent rose backwards forcing Yang out of the way and made a dash for the exit I spared a moment to look behind me I and I saw Neva floating about 15 feet of ground launching hundreds of me-sized spike straight at me. I ran through the door. It slamming down a spilt-second later groaning under the weight of the ice attacks from the other side.

"Sir are you sure that the lock-down will hold her," asked Glynda

"lets us hope for she could destroy us all" replied Ozpin and with that, I fainted from exhaustion

 **3 hours later**

 **Neva POV**

The light was blinding as I open my eyes hoping that she hadn't done to much damage, once I was finally able to stand I looked around what was left of the arena it looks like had set an explosion of inside several icebergs. I was glad that that I didn't find body's, good, as I walked over to the main arena door I picked up my dagger and nights remorse once I had got there I knocked.

"back to normal are we miss night," asked Ozpin his voice slightly muffed by the door

" she is gone for now, did she hurt anyone" I replied

"three spectators, all of the team RWBY and Mister arc all received minor bumps and bruises other than that everyone is fine" I let go of the breath that I didn't even realise I was holding "are you, ok yourself miss night," asked Ozpin

"other than aura exhaustion I am fine I think, what happen?, how long was I out for?" once I had I finished speaking Ozpin open the door and just behind him was Ruby.

"Ruby, how long have you been here?"

"Miss Rose has been here the whole time refusing to go to the infirmary until she knew you were ok" ruby face turning the same colour as her cloak as Ozpin talked about her "in answer to your other questions you lost control 3 hours ago but she gave up trying to escape after about 2 and half hour in"

"I am sorry about arena," I said in a sad tone knowing what was coming next "I will get my stuff and be out of your hair by night fall."

"and why would you need to do that" asked Ruby

"because Ozpin is going to kick me out after what happen to today."

"and why would do that miss night," asked Ozpin this time

"why not, I destroy your arena, injured several students" I practically yell

"while those accidents were unfortunate but they were excepted, I warn team RWBY and JNPR they knew what they were getting into when they went into the arena, but they went anyway."

"and Yang never backs down from a fight" interjected ruby earning a slight glare from Ozpin "oops, sorry, continue."

" as I was saying now we know what we are dealing with I believe we can begin to help you get better, so for the time being you still have your place here if you want."

I hugged Ozpin earning a chuckle from the old man "thank you so much."

"come on the others at the dorm waiting for us," said making for the door.

As we walked back to the room, everyone would take a wide birth around us. Apparently, word travelled fast. Each time this happen Ruby said to worry about them, but I still pulled my hood over my head hoping people didn't recognise me. It took about 5 minuets to walk back to team RWBY's dorm and I could hear arguing voices inside.

* * *

 **I Hoped you enjoined this chapter, please all feedback is welcome.**

 **I have also joined and have been putting this story up there. I continue to put my stories here for all of you to enjoy. Stuff that is not going to be on here but there will my non-fanfiction works such as poems**

 **And thank you for taking the time to read my story you have increased my confidence as a writer so thank you and see you all next chapter.**


	6. CH 6 Words hurt more than cliffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **Last chapters reference was -** **Oh that's just great- said by Starcraft Scv when it is told to attack.**

 **Now without further ado on to the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Blake POV**

I had just gotten back to the dorm and had gotten one of my books out when Weiss walked in and sat down the desk and had begun studying. After a few minutes of quiet, I spoke up

"Weiss did you find anything out on Neva."

"I found nothing,..nothing at all, first I tried to find a birth record" sounding defeated

"let me guess no luck."

"Yep, I then tried to find pictures of Mary before Neva supposed birth for signs of pregnancy but is no pictures what so ever for of her for two 2 years either side the time of birth." she sighed "I am going through every database looking for her, but there is nothing it is as if she just appeared yesterday"

"did you look at the school database for information she told Ozpin."

"I did beside her name and body stats there is nothing."

"did you try searching for her semblance."

"no I haven't tried that, yet I will try it now" Weiss tapped her scroll "there started it should only take few minutes."

a few minutes later Yang walked "is Ruby back yet" asked, Yang

"no, I last I saw her she waiting with Ozpin waiting for Neva to calm down."

yang was about to speak when Weiss interrupted her "sorry to interrupt you two, but I have found something."

"what is it," I asked

"have you heard about the murder in Vale yesterday" Yang and I both shook our heads. "well the police found a body around noon yesterday in one of Vale back streets they say it was skewered by five ice spike they have dubbed the killer,... killerfrost."

"you sure it was her Weiss."

"well, there is no one on record who has a semblance that could do that."

"great so we let a monster sleep right next to us last just great" yelled yang

"we don't know that for sure yang" I replied

"we do Weiss said it herself no one but her has a semblance that could do that" Yang yelled back

"no, she said no one one record, Yang there are penalty of people that are not one record before I came to Beacon I wasn't on record" yelled back

"why are you defending that fucking monster" shouted yang

"I am not you are just acting how Weiss acted she found out about me we wait and see what she has to say for herself "

"I don't want to hear what that monster has to say herself, once she is out of the arena I am going to put her down like the animal that is she"

"Yang how dare you to look at what you have done"Ruby yelled at Yang pointing towards Neva who is running away crying

"Ruby she tried to kill you I don't care how she feels."

"no she didn't something else was in charge of her body," Ruby said her voice semi back to normal

"what do you mean," I asked curiously

"what I mean is when Neva's body had me pinned against the wall it spoke and I quote 'I am what Neva is not I am better I am the future' what that means I have no clue but whatever tried to kill us was not Neva now I am going to go find Neva before she does something she will regret" and with that ruby sped off leaving Yang completely dumbstruck.

 **Ruby POV**

 _'where did she get, where would she go.'_

"Miss Rose" I skid to a halt at the sound of my name

"yes professor Ozpin."

"am I correct in thinking that you are looking our mutual friend."

"yes have you seen her."

"yes, she was heading for the initiation cliff, but before you go I overheard what your sister said about her if we are going to help her, we will need her to trust us, also what your sister said will have cut her much deeper than it might first appear."

"ok thank you sir" with that I speed off

"good luck miss rose she may be our only hope."

a minute later I reached the cliff, and I saw Neva standing at the cliff and began to step off the edge

"Neva wait"

 **Neva POV**

 _'who was I kidding, of course, they see me as a monster, an animal, why did I think coming here would be any different'_ I hear voice call out

"Neva wait" I turn around to see who it was. It was ruby "don't do this Neva this doesn't help anyone."

"that is where you are wrong ruby this helps everyone if I end my cursed life no one else will be hurt."

"everyone deserves a chance to mend there wrongs let help you Neva, please let me in."

"ruby, I don't deserve a second chance I am an abomination, an animal and like all feral animals I need to be put down this is the only way that it happens with out anyone else getting."

"I am sorry for what yang called she is just has a lot of anger build up from the match earlier that still doesn't make up for what she said just think of all good you could do."

"I am sorry ruby, but yang is right I don't deserve to live I hurt people where ever I go I am monster that kills with out a second thought" with that I jumped off the edge and the world went black

 **5 minutes later**

I hear a voice shouting me "come on Neva wake up", "please Neva please wake up" I groggily opened my eyes to see ruby's concerned face looking at.

"how did I survive the fall you catch me did you," I asked sounding depressed

"no, I didn't, you don't remember you encased yourself ice and create a slide down here" gesturing structure above us.

"Arr I fucking hate that bitch" I scream out filled with a mixture pain, rage and sadness "why won't you let me do it."

"um Neva who are you talking" sounding slightly scared

after calming down, I spoke, "I was talking to her ruby to the me you fought in the arena."

"I thought she could make only when you use your semblance."

"not exactly she is constantly trying to get out, so I constantly have to fight her back, and she just gains strength when I use my semblance."

"so once I had decided to jump, I think since I gave up on living she was able to take control to save the body but she gave up control again right afterwards."

"are you feeling any better Neva."

"Ruby I need you to answer truthfully what do you think of me."

"I see you as a friend who has an unpleasant past who needs help now, also I am really sorry for what Yang I am going to tell her what for when we get back for what she said"

"I am not going back."

"Huh what do you mean, you're not going back."

"I am not going back to Beacon what Yang said is true I am a monster all I do is bring pain and death where ever I go."

"she doesn't make you a monster Neva you didn't kill those people she did."

"it is not just her that make me a monster,... it is these, promise not to freak out" she nodded, and I slowly extended my wings

"whoa" was all Ruby seemed to get out

"what are you," she asked sounding like five year old

"I don't what type of faunas I am, you see why they make my monster and I can't go back beacon."

"nope."

"Nope," I asked questioningly

"faunas features don't make your monster, I think they make you look beautiful."

I pull her into a hug crying into shoulder muttering thank you over and over

"can I touch them," asked Ruby once I had finished crying

I nodded nervously, as she started stroking my wing I started crying

she pulled her hand away "I am not hurting you am."

"no you're not, my mother used to that it just reminded me of her"

"I am sorry about your parents Weiss told me what happen to the nights, I know how that feels I lost my mother when I was young. What were your parents like."

I smiled at the memories "my father was strict but kind, and he was one hell of a cook and my mother was just perfect she taught me how to fight, and she was always there for me. Ruby"

"hmm."

"do have you have anything to remember your mother by."

"my cloak you."

"the night before she died gave me my dagger and my cloak."

"Professor Ozpin really wants to help you, you know, as do I."

"but why I have done nothing to deserve this help all I have done is hurt people, yet you still want to help even though I have given up on myself."

"well, I believe I should help those who can't help themselves, something my mother used to say to me was let the world make you but not control you instead control it and make it yours."

While I was thinking over what Ruby had just, she spoke again "what did you do for the two years after your family's death."

"I don't want to talk about," I said turning away

"ok I won't push but can you promise me that one day you will tell me I don't think it good to keep all that bottled up."

"Thank you for understanding I tell you one day just not right now I still coming to terms with what happen back then."

"do you want to head back," asked Ruby

I shook my head "I want to look at the stars for a bit" Ruby nodded.

 **Outside RWBY Dorm 30 minutes later**

Ruby having her scroll this time to open the door, the rest of her team having barely moved Weiss was still at the desk researching Blake on her bed reading and yang pacing in the middle of the room. Yang turns to the sound of the opening door and goes to speak, but Ruby beats her to it

"Yang you will not say a word Blake and Weiss could you take Neva to the mess hall to have dinner as she missed lunch" spoke with a commanding tone with none of her normal bubbliness Weiss and Blake nodded looking slightly scared by ruby's change in demeanour. We closed the door to head to the cafeteria. The last thing I hear from the dorm is the sound of the someone being slapped.

The three of us walk in silence, once we had gotten there and had gotten our food we went to sit with team JNPR as I sat down everyone else besides team JNPR at the table got up and moved to another table.

"Hello Blake Weiss Neva" Jaune said cheerfully Blake and Weiss nodded in return

"Neva how you feeling" asked Phyrra

"I am fine sorry for hurting you Jaune."

"mah it ok training accidents happens whereas the sisters."

"having heated argument on a sensitive topic" replied Blake

"ow let go of me" came a shout from across

"told you there real" came another voice

"can believe that the teacher don't do anything about him," said Phyrra disgusted

"who is he," I asked

"Cardin Winchester, him and his team, are the school bullies but they seem to have it in for velvet despite the fact that she is a second-year student" Jaune explain as I looked over to the group

"you know my offer to break theirs legs still stand" chirped Nora

"Short of death pain won't stop them," I said getting shocked looks from everyone at the table

"so your saying there is nothing that we can do" asked Jaune

"that not what I said what is needed is a more subtle approach" as the others think of what I just said I asked, "what is velvet's last name."

"it's scarlatina why do you need to know," said Jaune

"just watch", and everyone turns to watch

just as Cardin was about to walk away when he stopped dead in his tracks, and then he turned around and went to speak again

"miss scarlatina I am sorry for pulling ears and bullying you it will not happen again" the rest of team CRDL starting speak

"miss scarlatina we are sorry for how we treated you," they said while bowing to the rest of the

to the group, I whispered "you may want a camera for the next bit" Nora nodded and got out her scroll everyone in the hall was dead quiet waiting for what happened next.

"we have decided how we are going to repay for what we did miss scarlatina" with all four of them squatted down and began walking like penguins out of the hall the entire hall erupted into an ear-shattering laughter as team CRDL waddled out of the hall. A few minutes later Ruby and Yang walked in and sat down.

"is everything sorted out," asked Weiss

"for now, why is everyone laughing" asked Ruby

Blake simply said, "Nora show them the video."

a minute later Ruby and Yang burst out laughing with Yang struggling to stand upright once Yang was able to speak again

"Ok, ok what happen."

"I don't know we were discussing how to deal with people like Cardin then Neva said we needed to take a subtle approach dealing with them" then it hit Weiss "you did that didn't you Neva like what you did to the Ursa."

"yes I did do it, and now Cardin and team shouldn't be bullying for a while."

"okkkkk now how did you do that" asked Ruby

"I froze Cardin and his team's blood and moved said frozen blood around to make him do what I want."

"then how does that work on grim they don't have blood," asked Jaune

I went to speak but Weiss bet me to it "while Grimm don't have blood they have an ooze flowing through and that is what you freeze I am correct" I nodded

"now that the imitation is over would mind telling what your semblance is exactly and what happen in the arena Ozpin said it getting lost in your semblance but I have seen Yang get lost in her semblance and not what I saw was not that," asked Phyrra

"I guess I should tell you in case it happens again I believe she is an alternate personality, she is constantly trying to get out, and I can keep her in line most of the time but for some reason whenever I use my semblance she gains power to point she take over with, also loosening consciousness also lets her take over, when she does take she tries to destroy everything from what I can tell has a greater mastery over the semblance than I do so I can't tell you how everything she can do I as I don't know myself, now if you have any questions I will does my best to answer them"

ruby was first to speak "so what exactly is your semblance."

"I can freeze any liquid then move it around I can also increase its strength that's why my pole-arms didn't shatter when they meet with your metal weapons."

"is there and limits," asked Blake

"if there is I have not reached as she takes over before then."

"what if you not liquid around you like if you were in a desert," asked Phyrra

"if I was in that situation and this is last resort if I would freeze the water gas in the air, but as this requires a lot of energy, then she takes over all most instant."

"so what did you use in the arena to create the polearms," asked Blake

"simple water bottle."

"when did your alternate personality first appear," asked, Weiss

"the same day found my semblance" looked away and felt like crying after I took a deep breath "that day was not pretty I wasn't ready for her me and my sister were in a training match when she first appeared I wasn't ready for her, she took over immediately my sister lost an arm that day if my mother hadn't been watching us she would have lost a lot more.

This time Weiss spoke up "so if you are really a night you are talking about the day Lucy lost her arm she said she lost it to a Beowolf."

"Weiss am I correct in assuming she showed you the wound" she nodded "have you ever seen a Beowolf cut so cleanly and do you honestly think Lucy would lose an arm to a Beowolf" she shock her head.

"I got a question," asked Nora "have you name evil you."

"Nora," said Ren in an exasperated tone

"no I haven't this is the most I have talked about her in... well ever, anyone has any ideas" there was few moments of silence till Ruby spoke

"how about Svana."

I thought about it for a moment "I like it."

"I sorry to interrupt such interesting discussion but I have some news," said Ozpin surprising everyone "first Neva I have found you a suitable dorm for you it is right next to team RWBY dorm" I nodded "second your first team mate will arrive tomorrow her name is Mel Matee."

"what is her skill level," asked Yang curiously

"well she is walking from Vacuo to her by herself so make of that as you will" replied Glynda

Ozpin continued "Neva I assume you are behind video circuiting around the school I would like to say good job" everyone was completely shocked by Ozpin's answer "finally I would like to speak miss Rose alone for a few minutes" with that Ozpin and Ruby left I watch them leave not paying any attention to the conservations going on around me.

 **Ruby POV**

I followed Ozpin to a seduced part of the courtyard once Ozpin had checked that we were alone he begin to speak

"did Neva try to do anything when you met on at the cliff."

"she jumped"

"Oh, my I didn't realise she was that far by the fact she was still alive you caught her."

"that's the strange thing I didn't she saved herself" Ozpin look at me puzzled "well not her exactly I guess she told you about her wings and her alternate personality which we have named Svana" Ozpin nodded "what I gathered is she has tried before to end her life, but Svana has saved the body each time"

"so Svana had control, but she gave it back hmm interesting, well in any case I think you should stick close to Neva for next few days she will need support if she is to get better. I think that is all, for now, miss rose I suggest you join your friends before anything happens" I nodded and headed back

Nora was first to speak "ruby, ruby, ruby what did oz want."

"just some team leading stuff, well I am heading to bed anyone else coming" rest of team RWBY and Neva nodded and said their goodbyes.

One the way back Neva spoke up

"Blake could I speak to you privately" then Blake nodded

"well we see you when your done Blake night Neva," I said

 **Blake POV**

once we were alone Neva spoke up "does rest of your team know about your cat ears" my hands when instinctively to my bow

"yes why do you ask and how do you know."

"well I wanted to know if was safe to mention around your team as you are obviously hiding it and as for how I found out it was during the fight you spotted me through the smoke something no human could do, and I promise I won't tell anyone outside of team RWBY. But why do you hid them."

"because I want to be treated for who I am not what I am."

"Thank you, Neva, they only found out recently" we walk the rest of the way in silence once we reached the dorms I said night to Neva and went to bed.

* * *

 **I Hoped you enjoined this chapter, please all feedback is welcome.**

 **I have also joined and have been putting this story up there. I continue to put my stories here for all of you to enjoy. Stuff that is not going to be on here but there will my non-fiction works such as poems, and song lyrics**

 **And thank you for taking the time to read my story so thank you and see you all next chapter.**


End file.
